Red
by imadoodlenoodle
Summary: The beginning to the end of Draco and Ginny's relationship told in red. **Mixture of drabbles and full length chapters.**
1. Red

**Red**

XxX

Attraction: He catches your eye as he walks by, and you can't help holding it. He raises a questioning eyebrow before winking at you and turning away. You can't help the smile on your face.

Lust: Comes before love. Lots and lots of times.

Stop: "He's a Malfoy! A Malfoy is tainting my sister!" "No, A Malfoy is _dating _your sister."

Blood: Is no longer more important than her.

Danger: "I turned the Dark Lord down. He'll want me dead now, and a war is an easy time to kill somebody."

Good Luck: Is what the graduating class is wished. In the midst of war, it's not a token remark, but a heartfelt hope.

Courage: "I'll be back before the sun rises," he promises, squeezing your hand before releasing it and leaving. You want to run after him and stop him, but he's asked you to stay here. To stay strong.

Guilt: "I should have told you before now, I shouldn't have let you go thinking that I didn't . . . that I didn't love you."

Anger: The feeling that pulsed through you when you heard his report; "They have Ginny; she's been taken to a stronghold."

Aggression: "If you don't release my girlfriend right now I will destroy you." "O Draco, I didn't know you felt that strongly." "Believe it."

Hatred: Is what you feel as you kill him.

Devil: Finally killed by the spectacled git.

Warning: Told not to call him a spectacled git.

Passion: Draco Malfoy grabbing hold of you and ravishing you on the table after you tantalisingly ate your dessert opposite him.

Valentine's Day: Is spent doing corny couple-y things. Like going out to dinner and being proposed to.

Love: What Draco Malfoy promised to do for the rest of his life.

Energy: Not leaving the honeymoon suite for two days; and only then to find more places to, enjoy.

Pain: Rippling through every muscle, and shared by the man holding your hand. "We are never having sex again Draco Malfoy!"

Christmas: When you announce to your husband you're pregnant again.

Beauty: Your daughter.

Purity: Of said daughter, shall be guarded until she's twenty-five.

Violence: Is almost had when a boy tries to sneak into her bedroom.

Error: When you find out it's the son's boyfriend.

Sacrifice: When your son admits it was him who broke your mother-in-law's ugly vase.

Negativity: Towards appalling poor Potion scores. "Are we sure he's really a Malfoy?"

Fire: What you're in when you question your wife's favourite son. "Ginny, he's our only son."

Emergency: When you find out there's been a Quidditch accident and you both rush to Hogwarts Infirmary.

Blushing: Is the bride you lead down the aisle.

Exit: You're home is finally quiet and empty after both children have grown up and moved out.

Failure: Forgetting to change the wards so they came still come back. Which they do. Too often.

Heat: Which one of your children must be in, as she constantly produces more and more grandchildren for you to spoil.

Bullfighting: Is the occupation of your son's current fling, Juan. You can't wait for him to stop acting like his father, working his way through the population, and settle down.

Happiness: Was what your lives were filled with. Mostly.

* * *

**A/N: This is drabble #18 in Lapsus and I'll be expanding on each point. Some will just warrant a drabble, while others will be longer.**

**Unbeta'ed.**

**A different as you actually know the entire story, but eh. **

**Now you've read you go and leave a review. :)**


	2. Lust

**Lust**

_Lust: Comes before love. Lots and lots of times._

XxX

They sneaked away from their common rooms and friends whenever they could, meeting in abandoned classrooms, cupboards and on a couple of occasions, even the Forbidden Forest and in the old greenhouses. (After being bitten by an old plant in the greenhouses, and have a centaur come across them in the forest, they decided to stick to places not so filled with nature if they could help it.)

The Christmas of Ginny's sixth year – just over a year into their relationship of sorts – they sealed the deal as it were, and after that simple kisses and held hands weren't enough. The need to touch, to feel, to taste and _have_ overwhelmed them entirely and took control of them.

Ginny's back arched as Draco lightly ran his hands up her sides from his position on top her. The musty smell of the greenhouse clashed with that of Draco's cologne, the mixed scent assaulting her senses every time she took a deep breath (and by this stage she was practically panting after what he had been doing to her). Reaching up and grasping hold of Draco's hair, Ginny pulled him back down to her and pressed their lips together unrestrained. While sliding her tongue into his mouth, Ginny reached down and grabbed hold of his shirt. Their lips broke away only for a moment while she pulled his shirt off. Their bare flesh now pressed together was like a catalyst, causing the need for words or slowness to dissipate.

Not caring that they were surrounded by abandoned plants, lying on a bench lightly covered with dirt and with bits of leaves getting caught in their hair, Ginny and Draco just went with the flow and fucked on a greenhouse seven work bench.


	3. Stop

**Stop**

_Stop: "He's a Malfoy! A Malfoy is tainting my sister!" "No, A Malfoy is dating your sister."_

XxX

They were sat underneath a tree quite far from the school, both studying. Ginny had her head resting on Draco's shoulders as she read over temperature altering charms.

Their calm and peaceful surroundings were broken with a loud shout.

Both looked up shocked, jumping away from each other.

"Fuck," Draco whispered, his hand reaching for his wand unconsciously.

"Shit," Ginny agreed, moving to stand in front of Draco.

Bearing down on them came Ron, followed by Harry and Hermione. All three look surprised, but Ron's was tempered with anger.

"Malfoy!" he shouted, "Get the hell away from my sister!" He shook of Hermione's restraining arm, and withdrew his wand, pointing it at the blond boy. "Ginny, get away from that Death Eater," he commanded, not taking his eyes of Draco.

"Ron!" Hermione started, only to be shushed by Harry.

"Shut up Ron, you ass!" Ginny retorted, squaring up to her older brother. "You don't even know what's going on."

"Malfoy's done something to you obviously, why else would you be so close to him?" Ron's logic was obvious enough to him.

"Mmm, maybe because we're dating? Merlin Ron, why have you always got to be so-" The two swiftly descended into an argument, leaving the other three to share uncomfortable looks.

"You don't look angry Potter," Draco commented, seemingly relaxing against the tree, but the tension in his shoulders and his tight grip on his wand betrayed him.

"I've known for a while," Harry admitted, shrugging, "as has Hermione. We didn't tell Ron 'cause, well. You can see."

Draco was shocked and speechless.

Harry turned to Ron and called him over. "C'mon Ron, can you just leave it?"

His face flushed and eyes wide, Ron faced Harry. "He's a Malfoy! A Malfoy is tainting my sister! I've got to try and stop it!"

Draco took offence and stood straight. "A Malfoy is _dating_ your sister Weasel." He stood by Ginny's side and taking her hand added: "And has been for about a year."


	4. Blood

**Blood**

_Blood: Is no longer more important than her._

XxX

Draco dropped the letter he had just received from his father into the fireplace and watched with no passion as it caught alight and the edges started to burn.

Ginny, who was sat on the sofa with her legs drawn up, merely watched him and waited.

"He says I'm stain on the Malfoy family tree and he doesn't want to see me. I've still got my vaults and my name, but he no longer considers me his son. No doubt I'd be replaced as his heir if he had another child." Draco spoke with no tone, his words flat and emotionless.

He sat next to Ginny and without a word she wrapped her arms around him. Holding the tears back, she said what she had to.

"You can go back to him Draco. I'll understand. It's your father, your family."

Draco stiffened in her embrace before spinning to face her, a fire in his eyes she hadn't seen before. "Never," he hissed, "I made my choice when I told him about us Ginny, I knew this would happen." He took hold of her hands and clasped them tightly. "Never," he repeated, "never think that you are to blame for this. He is not what I _need_, he is no more more important to me. If he comes around, that's wonderful, if not..." He let the sentence trail away, the words not needing to be said.

The letter finished being consumed under the watchful eye of the couple.


	5. Danger

**Danger**

_Danger: "I turned the Dark Lord down. He'll want me dead now, and a war is an easy time to kill somebody."_

XxX

Despite the fact I had, in effect, renounced my family and their prejudice I still received a letter on Thursday morning, at breakfast, inviting me to meet with the Dark Lord.

There was a hush from the the Slytherins around me as the owl swooped down and perched next to me. I don't know if they realised who it was from, or if they expected it to be from my father and contain and nasty hex or two. The Slytherins sat next to me not so subtly leant away, shying away from any possible threat.

Stupid of them really; my father wouldn't send an obvious punishment, he would more likely have poisoned the parchment, or something along those lines. Some individualistic, that was his style.

Ignoring the penetrating looks (from the teachers and students alike), I slid the unopened letter into my bag and carried on with breakfast. Eventually conversation resumed its normal level, away from the hushed whispers it had been, just in time for breakfast to finish in fact.

I picked my bag up and joined the other seventh years heading down to the dungeons, steadily pretending her brown eyes weren't boring into my head.

XxX

I went to greenhouse seven during the second break, knowing that she would turn up as soon as she could as I had avoided her during first break.

She appeared around the door with a flushed face and out of breath – evidently she had run to this meeting.

"What did the letter say?" she demanded without so much as a hello.

I said nothing but held my arms open, enveloping her as she leant into the embrace. I didn't do this for me, but her. Ginny needed these reassurances, I knew, it was as if she believed I would end it any moment now.

I rested my head on top of hers and thought of how best to describe what I had received.

"It was a letter from a Death Eater, inviting me to dinner during the Easter holidays." At the mention of 'Death Eater' she froze.

I absent-mindedly ran my hand down her hair, as if petting her like a pet would settle her. This I did for me; it was easier to hold these conversations if I didn't have to look into her eyes and see all the emotions reflected there. I knew the Death Eaters were evil, but for the first fifteen odd years of my life they weren't wrongdoers, they were wizards standing up for our history, our way of _life_. To marry the two divided parts of my life – Death Eater worshipper and Death Eater hater – was never truly going to happen. It was easier for me to just ignore that old me – the me that did still surface and would never really drown – than try and work it into this new life.

For a moment, when reading the invitation, I wondered how easy it would be just to fall back into all again, my old skin, where I knew how to act and my place in everything. Then thoughts of Ginny rose and it was as if I've been bewitched by her. I didn't know if what I felt in that moment was love, for me it was something that made me push out thoughts of going back to 'the dark side.' It sounds corny, stupid, and I'll never reveal it to anyone.

A slight nudge from her brought me back and I finished with the rest of the tale, simply that I politely declined the request.

There's no polite way really to decline the Dark Lord however, a fact we both knew, and from being a relative nobody I was now the boy who said no.

"What's going to happen Draco?" Ginny asked, no holds barred.

How am I supposed to say I honestly don't know? He could have me killed tomorrow or never do anything until I'm handed to him on a plate? Am I of note to the crazed megalomaniac? Even my ego couldn't think I would be.

"I turned the Dark Lord down. He'll want me dead now, and a war is an easy time to kill somebody."

There was nothing else really to say after that, mainly because neither of us knew what to say, what we _could _say.

So we just stood there, in greenhouse seven, holding each other up.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the story alerts and reviews (- I'm still accepting reviews by the way), I ought to have another update soon. **

**Sarah.**


	6. Good Luck

**Good luck**

_Good Luck: Is what the graduating class is wished. In the midst of war, it's not a token remark, but a heartfelt hope._

XxX

The Great Hall was decorated simply. The walls were covered by the multicoloured House banners and the candles that usually floated in the ceiling were removed allowing the sunlight, from the enchanted roof, to illuminate the room instead. The long house tables had disappeared, rows upon rows of chairs were in their place, and the head table had been replaced with a large stage.

With the lower years behind them, Draco and the other seventh years took up the first two rows and sat beneath the stage. The ceremony had only reached an hour in length but was already beginning to wind down; after speeches from the Head Boy and Girl, heads of houses and a small congratulation from the head of the education department all that was left was Dumbledore's speech.

Draco zoned in and out of the speech, catching some of the reminiscing, jokes and anecdotes that were littered throughout; he was too concerned with wondering what would happen next for him to pay any real attention.

He did force himself to listen though, as the headmaster ended and finished off not with congratulations like everyone before him but rather a warning, about the war and the Dark Lord.

"_Stay safe. Fight if you wish to fight. Move to a different country. Become an Auror. Do what you need to do, and with whatever decision you make I wish you good luck."_

Before Ginny he would have shrugged off his words, his path was already laid out before him. Now? _Move to a different country. _It was an option.

Fighting, running . . . choices he had to make. Choices he had to make _now._ There were no proud parents waiting for him outside, no job waiting for him, just a vault full of money and the threat of death.

Absentmindedly, Draco stood with the rest of his class and walked with them to the outside doors.

For everyone else, walking out of these doors just meant that it was time for the fun part of the day; the music, food, dancing, running about with friends and having parents flutter about happily. For Draco, walking out of the doors meant that Hogwarts was over for him, that he no longer had anywhere to retreat from the outside world.

The thoughts weighed him down, each one more depressing than the last.

He was watching Ginny with her family when he approached, Draco almost dropped his glass of flat champagne with shock when he spoke, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"If you have time Mr Malfoy," he said, "I would like to have a word with you in my office before you leave."

Draco nodded and, content with his response, the headmaster walked off to talk with other students.

_Fight if you wish to fight. _

Too many options, and it looked like another had been set before him.


	7. Courage

**Courage**

Courage: "I'll be back before the sun rises," he promises, squeezing your hand before releasing it and leaving. You want to run after him and stop him, but he's asked you to stay here. To stay strong.

XxX

The call came through less than two minutes ago but already Draco was out of bed, dressed, and ready to leave.

You hadn't said a word as he rolled out of the bed and pulled on his armour and clothes, just laid there watching him.

Before last month you would have complained about being left behind, but now you know you have no choice; if you went with Draco he would spend his entire time trying to protect you and would more than likely get himself injured. So for both your sakes it was best you stayed.

At least, that was what you constantly told yourself.

"I'll be back before the sun rises," he promises, squeezing your hand before releasing it and leaving the bedroom. You hear his footsteps as he lightly treads down the stairs and goes off to join the rest of the raggedly group of resistance fighters; Aurors, Order members and the general wizarding public brave enough to fight.

You want to run after him and stop him, but he's asked you to stay here. He doesn't want to be distracted by thoughts of you or the baby. It's not ladylike to fight dark forces when pregnant anyway, he joked.

So you lie and wait. Every time he's had to go off fighting since you discovered you were pregnant you lie and wait in darkness, in the silence. You listen carefully as the hands of the clock tick on, hopefully counting down the seconds to when he'll return safe and sound.

He knows you wait for him and he's told you not to - you need your rest he says, but how can he expect you to sleep? You both know when he says it he's just doing so because he ought to; you both know that you'll never not stay awake.

He always comes to see you straight away when he gets back, you don't believe he's safe until you've seen him. So he'll open the door for a moment so you can see it's really him and he's really home before going to the bathroom.

Sometimes he comes back dirty; usually with the musk of smoke desperately hanging on to his clothes and with mud and leaves threaded through his hair.

Sometimes he'll be bloodied; usually with someone else's blood, sometimes his own; you never know and he doesn't want you to. He'll wash it all away and heal any wounds before climbing back into bed with you, return him to normality after washing the night off alongside the dirt.

You wonder if there are Dark wives or girlfriends who feel like this, who can't bear to sleep and have to keep a silent vigil. You'll never know but you suppose there must be.

So what if you're on two different sides of the war, love is love and even the cruellest of people can have someone special to them.

You decide that being left behind is the hardest thing you've ever had to do, but you must because he wants you to, because he needs you to.

He needs you to stay strong.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks in advance for any reviews, and thank you for reading. These chapters will become a bit longer in the future but I don't want to go too deep into the war stuff, don't want to get bogged down. We've got Juan to get to, after all!**

**I'll be taking part in another drabble challenge at the DG Forum, called Battle of the Drabbles. Follow the link for more information and in just over a weeks time the drabbles will be posted on the DG Forum's user account. **

** topic/54059/71777949/1/**

**Thanks again,**

**Sarah**


End file.
